The lost clan: Book three
by BoneKiller
Summary: My life has been nothing but normal until now. I've got used to it, but then my girlfriend's captured by the bad guys and I meet someone like me: descendant of some freaking japanese family. Read and review! Suck at summeries.
1. Anna goes missing and we meet Dr Needle

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I own neither PJO nor Naruto. Rick and Kishimoto do. Same goes to rest of the story.**

We were on Percy's car. Annabeth was on my lap, Jane on Percy's and Thalia was just sitting alone looking at us awkwardly. We were heading towards some military school as Grover had told Percy through their empathy link that he had found demi-gods on said school-Westover Hall-and wanted us to go there to help him. Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, was talking to Percy ("Did you really get everything Percy? Something may happen. Oh, I'll be so desperate if something happens… take care, Percy. If anything happens then contact me, I'll do everything I can…" She said) while we just chuckled as Percy went so red my whisker marks would burn. I didn't blame him. My step-dad had made me pass exactly through the same situation.

_Flashback._

_Me and my family were heading towards a new school (the other one had closed as a mysterious earthquake destroyed it). Oh, yeah. The mysterious earthquake was I fighting three giants at once. Those guys knew how to break some buildings. Annie was studying in an only-girls school with Thalia. I was some kind of jealous, but Annabeth had to have some time with a friend she didn't see for six years._

_We arrived at the direction so that they could put me into the school._

"_So you are Vicent Johnson" the head mistress said._

"_Yeah" I told her._

"_I've heard good things of you. They say you've got very good marks"_

"_Oh, my son has indeed very good marks" My step-father said._

"_Dad-"_

"_He has the best marks on PE, Maths, English, History, Geography, Physics…" and so on. I didn't have half of them. Then the unexpected happened._

"_Vice, try not to blow up any more school this year and try to do everything I said. Remember to go to the bathroom when you are… tight, wash your hands before lunch and eat everything- you are on a growing phase, you need to eat…" and so on… in front of the head mistress. My face went so red my whisker marks were now some kind of purple._

_End flashback._

Poor me.

We arrived in front of Westover hall.

"And remember to-" But Sally was interrupted.

"Okay, mom. I know" Percy said. "Let's go, guys"

We arrived at the hall of Westover Hall (irony, isn't it?) and saw it was castle-like not only in the outside but on the inside as well. It had several weapons everywhere and was some kind of blue. On it's end stood Grover.

"G-man!/Goat boy!/Grover!" Me, Thalia and Percy shouted, waving.

"Perrrrcy!" He shouted back. We walked towards him.

"Hey, give us more details. Who is the half-blood?" I asked.

"They're actually three: The Di Angelo brothers; Nico is the youngest and is ten years old and Bianca is twelve. There's also the other demi-god whose name is Zach. He's apathetic and very closed, so we can't have him to follow us normally" Grover said.

"Let me do this" I said with my apathetic mask in place. Everyone looked at me awkwardly. Yeah, I'll definitely do this.

"But where there is a demi-god, not to mention three, there must be some monster" Thalia said.

"That's right" Grover said. "It's Dr. Torn"

"Who's that?" Percy asked.

"You'll meet him" Grover simply stated. We walked towards the gymnasium (Grover said there was a boll happening) and we met two people, one was a woman wearing a military outfit and the other one was a tall man wearing the same outfit (why does this description sound familiar to me?).

"Who are you?" The woman asked. Thalia got forward and snapped her fingers. Almost at the same time the air got colder.

"We are students here and study since 2000" Thalia said. For a moment I thought they would say something like 'we have to send them to the hospital' or 'what do you think you're doing?', but instead the woman said:

"Okay, you can pass"

Crazy world.

My right eye started twitching. What the fuck was that?

"What the fuck was that?" I asked when we entered the gymnasium.

"Chiron didn't teach you how to control the mist?" She asked.

"You were controlling the mist?" I asked.

"Answering questions with questions? You suck" She stated. I got an annoyed look on my face.

"Okay, where's the Zach guy?" I asked Grover.

"Over there" He said while pointing at a dude about my age. He had jet black hair similar to Percy's and had Plain black eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo with vertical white lines and a white elegant T-shirt that slightly appeared behind the tuxedo, and, as Grover said, he was wearing an apathetic look on his face. I walked towards him.

"Hey" I said wearing my apathetic mask.

"Hn" He simply answered.

"_He's much like Sasuke… he isn't Sasuke, though" _Said Naruto's voice in my head. Me and Naruto had developed a much stronger friendship and I discovered both him and Kyuubi could talk to me whenever they wanted.

"_I agree" _I answered. I had received Naruto's memories last summer as he wanted me to understand him when he talked about his past.

Zach then sat in a bench and I sat beside him. Then I noticed the brothers Di Angelo were missing. I looked towards the gymnasium door and saw Dr. Thorn grabbing them both by the collar and dragging them outside Westover Hall.

"Fuck it" I said with a desperate tone and grabbed Zach by the collar.

"What the-" But I interrupted Zach from saying anything.

"Not now" I said. "Just follow me" He nodded.

We got out of Westover Hall and saw Dr. Thorn dragging Percy, Nico and Bianca out.

"Those are Nico and Bianca!" Zach said.

"Yeah, I know"

We got near Dr. Thorn and hid behind some brushes.

"You stay here, I take care of the stuff" I told him. Without waiting for an answer I summoned my sword and jumped out of the brushes, exposing myself to the others.

"Hey Dr. Needle, wanna a real duel?" I asked lifting my sword at neck-height. "Come here, then, you freaking monster"

"You called me Dr. Needle? I'll tell you why my name is Dr. Thorn" He said, then transformed into a manticore. Oh, right. Those guys are easy. Now I need an Annabeth. Where is she? Oh, shit.

Dr. Needle sent several thorns towards me at sound speed. It was easy for me to block them. But there was a problem: every time I started to get near him he just started to shoot faster and thinner thorns. I couldn't hold it forever. That's when Percy comes and saves me. He pressed a button on his watch and it spun and expanded, transforming into a shield. I crouched and he threw himself near me and blocked several thorns that were coming in our direction.

"Thanks" I said.

"Any time" He answered. I grabbed a smoke grenade (I had stolen some from the police department. It was fun when they said in the newspapers it had been some damned guy that lives in Canada) and threw them on top of us, making a big smoke explosion. I jumped and noticed the thorns had stopped hitting the shield. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and landed on the middle of the smoke. I grabbed my shoulder. When the smoke cleared I saw Dr. Thorn smirking.

"Don't subestimate me, boy. We monsters can see through everything except walls. That includes your pitiful smoke bombs" The manticore said. Damn. My shoulder just wouldn't stop hurting.

"For Zeus!" Oh, right. Thalia. She charged forward with her spear and several lightning bolts fell on it. She managed to make a little cut on Dr. Thorn's front leg and he winced in pain before swinging his tail horizontally and getting Thalia flying out of the way. I got to my feet and grabbed my sword. I was immobilized in my right arm so I grabbed my sword with my left arm. I tried to do the same I did two years ago: channel so much chakra into my sword so that I can cut objects at long distance.

"_You've gotta release your chakra when you're about to cut it" _Said Naruto inside my head. I did as said and sure enough when I swung my sword horizontally I cut out Dr. Thorn's front right paw out. At that moment I recovered movement in my right arm, so switched my sword to my right hand, even though it was hurting as hell. The manticore charged towards me.

"Oh, you're so not going to!" A voice I recognized as Annabeth's shouted. She appeared on the back of the manticore as her cap had been sent flying when she landed. Then I heard a hunting horn and girls either about my age or younger got out of the forest and started to prepare the bows that suddenly appeared on their hands much like my sword.

"The hunters!" Annie cried.

"That's not fair!" Shouted Dr. Thorn, getting Annie out of his back. I hiraishined towards her and checked on her. I sighed as I noticed there was only a little cut on her wrist. "That's direct intervention! It's against ancient laws!"

"All hunt to monsters and animals are on my sphere and you are a monster, so I can kill you whenever I want" A girl about twelve with red hair and gray eyes said. Her eyes were much like Annabeth's, but weren't the same. Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt.

Annabeth jumped on top of Dr. Thorn again. I didn't know why, though.

"Shoot!" Said Artemis.

"But milady, she's too close!" A girl about my age said.

"Shoot!" Artemis insisted.

"Yes, milady" The girl said and all the hunters shot at once, hitting the manticore in several places, not hitting Annabeth.

"Stop!" I shouted, but they just kept shooting. The manticore screamed in pain and fell into a (now I noticed there was) precipice together with Annie. I stayed in some kind of trance for ten seconds and then turned towards Percy.

"Can you some kind of feel her?" I asked, almost whispering. He just shook his head. We heard a helicopter sound and a helicopter appeared going up the precipice. They started to shoot towards us and I just blocked every bullet either hiraishining or shunshining (shunshin is that thing I made unconsciously on Polyphemus's island). When they were out of bullets I shunshined into the helicopter.

Best not to describe the next thirty seconds. Let's just say there wasn't much left of the guys that were on it either than bit pieces of meat, bone and a lot of blood. I hiraishined towards where the guys were and stormed off, full of anger and tears in my eyes. I went towards the brushes and grabbed Zach by the arm.

"Let's go to Camp" I said and hiraishined towards The not-anymore-Thalia's tree. I led him towards the big house.

"Enter and talk to Chiron" I said and stormed off towards my cabin. I laid in my bed and started to cry the crap out of me. Some hours later I had finally stopped crying and grabbed a photo where you could see me and Annabeth hugged with winter clothes (It was winter). She had her eyes closed and was smiling a thousand watt smile. She was also doing the 'peace and love' sign which you could see in the bottom left hand corner. I was hugging her by her back and was also with my eyes closed and smiling. I smiled at the memory. It was taken two years ago and some seconds after the photo was taken a hellhound attacked us.

Annabeth…

I laid in my bed and slept.

The next day I woke up and a scared-looking Thalia entered the cabin.

"What is it?" I asked her, standing up. And then I noticed I was only in boxers. Thalia stared at me. Oh, man. I went back into the bed and got the covers on top of me.

"Now I know why Anna likes you" She said, smirking and her cheeks going slightly red. "And answering your question: a) Anna has disappeared and b) I had to ride the sun" She stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh, right" I said, getting a sad tone in my voice. "Now, would you excuse me? I wanna dress up" I said. Thalia without complaining got out of the bed. I dressed up some winter clothes and shouted 'Done!'. Thalia entered the cabin.

"Now would you excuse me? I wanna sleep" She told me. I got out of the cabin to see Zach getting out of the Apollo cabin. Wait. Apollo cabin? Black eyes? Oh, right. Another descendant of some freaking Japanese family.

"Hey, Uchiha!" I shouted. He turned around.

"Oh, hello, Namikaze" He said in his typical monotone.

"Wanna some sword playing classes?" I asked. He just nodded.

We arrived at the arena and out of the nothing there was a sword in his hand. It was similar to mine, but instead of an orange grip it was a totally black grip and it said 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"_That's Sasuke's katana!"_ Naruto said inside my head. I just nodded and summoned my katana.

"Okay, now lift your sword at stomach height" I said. He, now noticing his katana, grabbed it with two hands and lifted it at stomach height.

" 'Kay, now you are with the basic defense position" I told him. He nodded.

"Now try to block my attack" I said. I hiraishined in front of him and put my sword to his neck. He didn't seem scared.

"Why are you not scared?" I asked.

"Because one more movement and you die" He simply stated. Then I noticed his sword was pressed against my chest. So his strategy was to counter-attack.

"Well, this seems to be interesting" I said.

**End of chap, guys. Please, review. I wanna know what you guys think of my story!**


	2. The Quest

**Chapter two**

I was already some days on camp. The guys and the hunters had came with the sun (Apollo's car), Bianca had joined the hunters (what for Zach was a waste, as he thought she was sexy. Of course, he had told it only to me). Oh, and about Zach. We were starting to become friends. Every time I called out 'Hey, Uchiha' he would say 'Hey, Namikaze' and not 'Hello, Namikaze' anymore and would let out a small smile which lasted at least one second. I started to give him particular classes of swordplay and I must admit he learnt fast. Only one week and he already knew most I knew about swordplay, so I decided to give him classes on jutsu and chakra control. He was a bit slower on that ones. Oh, yes. And I had learnt the kawarimi no jutsu, which allows you to change places with… something when you are about to be hit by anything.

Me and Zach were sword playing when Chiron summoned us to the mess room to announce that there would be a capture the flag game that same night against the hunters.

"Capture the flag? That's some kind of infant game, isn't it?" Zach asked me.

"No when you are playing in the forest at night with celestial bronze weapons" I said.

"Has anyone ever died in it?"

"No that I know, but there was this time when the Stoll brothers got _really_ beaten up by Demeter girls. They were found two days later on top of Zeus's fist-that thing that looks like shit over there-being held by their underwear by some pointed rocks" I said. Zach looked terrified. The weirdest thing was: he didn't made any objection to hide it. "Don't worry, just don't pass the Camp's van on top of the Demeter kids' garden and everything will be all right if you are as good as me at sword playing, which I know you are" I said and patted him on the back. Me and Zach seemed to have a strong bond, even though we just met a few days ago.

On the CTF game that night as always the nerds made up some brilliant plan. But I think that with Annabeth we would already have the game on our hands. The plan was: Ares kids would attack first as a distraction while me and Zach would shunshin near the hunters' flag, knock whichever hunter was protecting it, grab it and head towards the river while the rest of the camp would charge forward, outnumbering the hunters forming a fend in the hunters' defense for me and Zach to pass through so that we could win. Percy and the Stoll brothers would guard our flag.

Me and Zach, as planned, shunshined near the hunters' flag and saw Bianca was the one protecting it. Sorry, Nico, but this has to be done. I grabbed Bianca by the mouth before she could do anything and Zach knocked her out with a punch on the temple. I grabbed the sword with my left hand and we headed towards the river. The campers had already made the fend and we crossed the river blocking and dodging several arrows. We had won and the game had been very short. Sorry hunters, but we are the combo breakers. Chiron blew the horn.

"Campers win!" He announced, and I could swear there was a tone of happiness and relief in his voice. Everyone got at me and Zach and started lifting us into the air. Heh.

Chiron came towards us to celebrate as well but then his mouth fell open.

"Impossible" He said. Then we saw it. It was a mummy. The oracle, I think, since I never saw it. It started to make some sort of green smoke get out of it's moth and said:

_Seven will look after the chained goddess at the west_

_One will be lost in the dry land_

_Olympus's disgrace points the way_

_Campers and hunters together shine_

_The Titan's curse one must support_

_And for the father's hand one will expire_

After saying those words, the smoke retreated back to it's mouth and it sat in a rock, like if it would stay like that all day. I laughed at the thought of it drooling. Everyone looked at me awkwardly. They also looked at Zach awkwardly, who apparently had laughed at the same thought and that's why we are here, dragging the mummy thingy into the attic. When we managed to put it to it's sit (The fucking shit was heavy!) it opened it's mouth again and green smoke started to get out of it's mouth. Oh, shit. This cant be good. The smoke started to take form. On the left side there was a guy around sixteen. He was wearing a jumpsuit which had dark details going along his arms and shoulders and going down his chest and stomach stopping on his waist. He was also wearing trousers, of course, and he had spiky hair and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"_Hey, that's me!"_ Naruto exclaimed. To the right there was the image of a guy also around sixteen. He was wearing some kind of trousers that went almost to his feet but stopped a few inches before it. He was wearing Japanese sandals and a long-sleeved shirt that revealed a good part of his chest and a bit of his stomach. He had hair that defied gravity and dark eyes. He looked much like Zach. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke started to talk at the same time.

_The two descendants must fight along_

_In order to defeat the one who was called as the devil itself_

_Nothing may defeat the two_

_If one makes the correct choice_

It then stopped talking and the smoke returned to it's mouth. Me and Zach looked at each other and then gulped. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as me: Who would be so fucking powerful to be called devil? Kronos? Impossible-the guy was in a coffin last time I saw him. And what about the correct choice? Oh, man.

Some minutes later Percy and Thalia excused themselves as there would be a counselors meeting in the big house to discuss about the prophecy. Yeah, Thalia was the Zeus cabin counselor as she was directly Zeus's daughter and I was just his descendant. Not that I minded, though. Counselors were just some guys that had more responsibility, and if there were something I didn't like those things were: Responsibility and riding horses. Apparently, the same was applied to Zach, so we just sat on the beach discussing about what did we think about the mission.

When the counselors got out of the big house Percy, Jane and Thalia rushed towards us.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but you can't go" Thalia said. "Me, Grover, Bianca, Zoe and three more hunters will go"

Me and Zach didn't change our apathetic expression.

"What, aren't you guys surprised?" Jane said. I smirked.

"We will go, you'll see" I simply said. They looked at each other confused and walked away still confused. Me and Zach burst out of laughing when the others were out of sound reach.

"You told them that seriously?" Asked Zach, wiping a tear out of his face.

"Of course, what do you think our prophecy was for?" I said. He nodded in agreement.

That night I couldn't sleep very well when you have a snoring Thalia sleeping on the bed in the other side of the cabin and all the thoughts about the prophecy. I finally decided to go to the tree me and Zach were sitting in that same afternoon to clear my mind and in my way I saw Nico and Percy eavesdropping some girls talking. I put on Annie's invisibility cap and shunshined towards the mess room and was surprised to hear Zoe and Bianca talking about the mission.

"So let me understand: The three of them were given t-shirts by the Stoll brothers which had centaur blood, so that only the four of us can go?" Bianca asked. Zoe just nodded her head. "But the prophecy says-"

"We have no time, Bianca" Zoe said. "We have to leave without three members" Bianca nodded.

"Well, let's go, we have to get some sleep" Bianca said and so they went. Oh, man. I had to tell Zach that. I shunshined towards my cabin so that I wouldn't wake up Thalia with some 'yellow flash freaking shit' as she called it. I laid in my bed and slept.

The next day I woke up to notice Annie's cap was still on my head. I imagine what Thalia would say if she had woken up earlier.

"_Who are you? Vice? What the fuck are you doing with that thing on?"_

Yeah, it wouldn't be good.

I dressed up somehow not waking Thalia up and walked out of my cabin and towards the Apollo cabin. I knocked on it's door.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

Nothing.

"Wake up, you lazy asses!" I shouted. I heard three pairs of footsteps and three guys with their fists lifted opened the door. "Thank you" I said with a smile and put the three of them to the floor with three punches at light speed in the middle of their stomachs.

"Hey, Zach, can you dress up? I wanna talk to you about something" I told him. He just nodded, apathetic mask on face. I got out of the Apollo cabin (having to knock out several more Apollo campers as they were furious I had woken them up) and after ten minutes Zach came towards me.

"What is it, Vice?" He asked.

"Here is our golden chance: the Stoll brothers put centaur blood into three hunters' shirts and now they're all bruised and burned. Like that we can go and join the mission, but we have to go… stealth mode as the hunters don't accept 'toxic male companionship'" I said. We both chuckled at the given name.

"But how?" He asked. I caught a glimpse of Thalia getting out of our cabin and looking awkwardly at us. She then walked towards the camp's van and entered it together with Grover, Bianca and Zoe, and so they went. My face showed a defeated expression, that is, until we saw three pegasi landing in front of the Poseidon cabin where Percy was. I hate riding horses, but the pegasi were our only hope.

"Hey, Percy, mind to give us a ride?" Zach asked.

"They don't mind" Percy responded, pointing at the two pegasi besides Blackjack, his own. We mounted the two pegasi and flew towards NYC, where they were heading to as well. I thought I would hate this ride but it was quite good. I think it was because I was in the air and not in the ground. After some hours we landed on top of a building in NYC. Suddenly, vine plants started to twine around us and the pegasi.

"Did you really think you could escape camp without me noticing?" A voice I recognized as Dionysus's said.

"Honestly, no. I thought you would just give a fuck for us going and let us go as much as we wanted" I said. "Apparently, I was wrong"

"I should throw you all down the building without your freaking winged horses and see how much heroic you make your way down there" Mr. D said.

"I could land Perfectly" Both me and Zach muttered.

"Why do you hate us so much?"

"Let me tell you, boys. Do you know what happened to Ariadne?" He asked.

"Well, she and Teseus married and lived happily ever after, right?" Percy asked.

"Teseus _said_ he would marry Ariadne, but in her ship in the way to Athens he abandoned her in an island called Naxos. I fell in love with her, I gave her her happiness back and she is now my immortal wife up on Olympus. She is now waiting for me there until this fucking punishment of mine finishes, so sorry if I don't like heroes as they are arrogant pieces of shit. You put all blame on us, gods and forget what you've done" He said.

"I'm sorry if I'm not Teseus, but I'm going to save the woman I love from certain _other_ half-blood who betrayed us" I told Dionysius, then summoned my sword and cut all the vines that were around me and my Pegasus. "And if that cut in your cheek doesn't fit I can do more" I said in a disgusted voice. "C'mon, guys" I said. Mr. D released us and went back to fuck around at CHB. We flew, following the white camp van.


	3. We are accepted and meet a huge dude

**Chapter three.**

We were following the Camp van for a long time. We had stopped at a gas station to let the pegasi rest and Percy had overheard that they were heading towards Washington D.C. When we arrived near Washington we let the pegasi fly away-they were almost dead-and promised to give them some tons of straw. We followed the van (Percy had to go horse-style on top of me) until we arrived at a museum I didn't know which was it's name because of my dyslexia. We entered the museum and We saw Luke entering a room. He looked pale, almost as pale as Hades and his generally sandy color hair was now white. He was wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"You guys go find the others. I'll eavesdrop there" I said. They just nodded. I walked towards the door and opened it a bit. There were Dracanea all around together with heavily-armed mortals. There was a circular table with earth in it's hole. Luke, some huge dude, and some others sat in that table.

"Well, we have Artemis, but the hunters and campers will be hard to kill-specially Zoe Nightshade-" Luke started to say.

"Don't say her name!" The huge dude said.

"Well, specially _her_, Vicent Johnson-Namikaze and Zacharias Tholmen-Uchiha. Those three are the most though" Luke finished. Tholmen? I will annoy the crap out of Zach because of his surname. I let out a small chuckle.

"Who laughed?!" HFD (Huge Freaking Dude) said, braking the floor with his right foot. Oh, right. Just what I needed. A super strong, super huge, with super sensible ears dude. I sighed.

"Nobody" Some random guy said.

"Nobody? Oh, well. I'll tell you how to defeat Nightshade. You!" He said, pointing at a mortal. "Grab the teeth" After some minutes the guy came back with some teeth which seemed to be human. Gross. HFD grabbed the teeth and buried them on the earth. He spitted out some ancient Greek words and then four skeletons started to go up the floor. They then saw me and started to walk forward.

"Come back here!" HFD, who I supposed was The General said (the random guys were whispering things about 'The General this', 'The General that'. It was fucking annoying). The skeletons suddenly started to run and man, were they fast. I had to run with everything I had for them not to catch me. One of them pointed it's finger at me and it's index finger shot towards my direction. I managed to dodge it and when I looked at the one that had shot me I noticed his finger had grown again. Instant bone regeneration and bone-throwing. This couldn't be good.

"Catch him!" The General shouted. That guy could change his mind fast. I would create some sympathy for him if he wasn't trying to kill me. I turned around and summoned my katana. Than charged forward. It was only me or the Skeletons were starting to seem more human? Never mind that.

I swung my sword through the four of them, ending up in some kind of dramatic position. Heh. When I turned around I saw the skeletons (who now seemed to be more and more human) regenerating and putting their body parts together. Holy crap. I hiraishined towards Zach (now I remembered I could hiraishin. Duh) and saw Percy throwing some food into the mouth of the… Nemean lion? It opened it's mouth, letting Bianca and Zoe shoot straight in it. The thingo was lost. It instantly transformed into golden dust with a shout of pain. Zoe sighed in defeat.

"Perseus Jackson, you may grab the skin of the lion. You defeated it" She said.

"But-" He was about to protest.

"No. You defeated the lion and thy three are the other three members" She said. I smiled. Then I saw the skeletons walking towards us. Oh, crap.

"Guys, we better get outta here" I said and pointed towards the skeletons. Bianca and Zoe got down using the stairs and we ran out of the museum. When we were out we heard a helicopter sound. I stopped and turned around.

"Hey, you mortals not done yet? I can put more blood there if you want!" I shouted and ran the faster I could. We arrived at a subway (Bianca leading the way) and saw a beggar sitting in there. He was much like Luke. He had the same sandy hair, the same smile (even though Luke only scowled or sneered nowadays)

"Uh, excuse me, sir, but how can we go to the west?" I asked.

"To the west? Just grab that train," He said, pointing at a train full of cars. "enter some car and have a good voyage!" He finished.

"Thanks" I simply said and noticed Zoe and Bianca had already entered a Dodge Viper. I entered my favorite car, a Corvette Z06 with Zach, turned on the radio and started to listen to Greenday's '21 guns'. Heavy metal just wasn't my style. Like I had nothing to do, I slept.

My dream was very weird.

_Annabeth was holding some kind of rock. It was so heavy she couldn't speak. I wanted to help her but I just couldn't move. Suddenly Luke and a group of monsters appeared. But that wasn't the scariest part. The scariest part was that Artemis (yes, the goddess, not that guy with the fairies and all) was with her clothes ripped and she had chain marks on her fists, even though she hadn't any chains on them._

"_How could you do that to such a strong maiden?" Artemis asked. Okay, maybe she didn't see that night two years ago when Annie and I slept together after drinking a lot of Sake. Oh, well, whatever._

_Artemis grabbed the rock Annabeth was holding and she couldn't speek anymore. Annie now had a white hair line near the top of her head but a bit to the left. Instantly, Luke and the monsters approached her._

"_Annabeth! Annie!" I tried to shout but the sound wouldn't get out of my mouth. _

Suddenly I was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in my stomach. I opened my eyes to see a preoccupied Zach that had apparently punched me in the stomach.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare" He said with his apathetic expression.

"Hey, no need to be like that to me!" I exclaimed. He smiled. Zach was apathetic to everyone else except for me. I think it was because we were both descendants of Japanese families and could understand each other.

"Okay, I'll try not to have a nightmare this time" I said sarcastically. He chuckled and I went back to my sleep. This time, I was on my mind.

"_Hey Vice!" Naruto said, now wearing the same outfit as he appeared in the oracle's prophecy. I think It's because at that age he wore that outfit._

"_Why did you drag me here?" I asked._

"_I didn't want you to have those nightmares again so I just dragged you here-I know what it is to lose someone important to you" He said. He was talking about when Sakura hadn't returned from a mission._

When I woke up the next morning with the sun rising and a snoring Zach at the bench at my side. I woke him up with a punch in the stomach, he kicked me in the head and we started wrestling. Yeah, we were like that. After we stopped wrestling (I was harmless as my fast regeneration had taken place and Zach was with a purple eye and several other bruises which healed after taking an ambrosia cube) we got out of the car and jumped off the train to see we had arrived to a city called Cloudfort. I really wanted to know how could there have been a fort in the clouds, but never mind that. We entered a little coffee shop and I asked for some hot chocolate. I started to walk off with Grover and Zoe, the 'coffee maniacs'. Zach and Percy were talking with Bianca about something. Then I saw my skeleton friends with police uniforms.

"We're so screwed" I simply said. All of them turned around and saw two of them coming in our direction.

"Run!" Shouted Zoe. We didn't complain. That is, until we met other two in the direction we were running. Oh, right. Now we're screwed. They got out their guns and started to shoot. Me and Zach could block easily the bullets, but the other guys couldn't. Then I saw Percy blocking one. Okay: Me, Zach and Percy could block them easily. Then I saw a bullet hitting Percy's back. Back to me and Zach.

"Percy!" Grover shouted.

"I'm alright G-man. I think the lion skin protected me" Percy said. I let out a sigh of relief. One of them jumped towards Bianca, who stabbed it and it transformed into golden dust.

"How did you-" I started asking.

"Dunno" Why did this moment sound so familiar?

Then we felt a wind coming towards us. Not a could wind, but a warm wind. Some rat Percy had put in front of a shop got life. Same for anything that had an animal draw. Damn it, there was even a small saber-teeth tiger. Then a giant boar appeared getting the three skeletons out of the way and heading towards us. We didn't need an order; we ducked to our sides and the boar passed straight towards us. He then destroyed the sign that said: 'Welcome to Cloudfort!'. Then again, I don't know how a city could have-

My train of thoughts was interrupted when suddenly Zach grabbed me and threw me to a side. Then I saw the boar running next to us.

"Thanks" I said.

"Any time"

Percy and Thalia followed the boar into the forest. Some minutes later, not having nothing to do, we hiraishined towards where they had gone to find the giant boar with half of it's body into the snow.

"It's a blessing!" Exclaimed Grover, catching up with us.

"If it tried to kill us, how is it a blessing?" Percy asked.

"It's wild, it's of his nature to attack people"

"Okay, go on, goat-boy" Said Thalia. I chuckled while Zach was with his apathetic mask on place.

"But who sent it?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? There was a presence I didn't feel for millennia. That was the presence of the nature god, Pan" Zoe said. Ah, right. Now Grover would just be a 'super coffee maniac'. That is on the top five things I don't give a fuck to.

"Hey, maybe if I drink more coffee-" Grover started to say. I shot him a death glare.

"Don't even think about it" I said in a dangerously low tone. Grover just gulped, obviously scared. I smirked.

That's how we are now riding on the back of the boar (Me and Zach had to use a lot of chakra to push him out of the snow) traveling to the west. We passed several cities (people must've seen us in some kind of bus) until we arrived at the desert.

"Here's where he has to stop-it's not his territory" Grover explained, obviously talking about the boar. We got down the boar and it went full speed towards Cloudfort. Weird name.

Suddenly, a sportive car appeared and Ares got out of it.

"Hey, prat. Aphrodite wants to talk to you" Ares said, signaling to Percy. Percy went with no objection.

"Hey, Ares. I thought I had beaten you up enough. Tell me, how much time did it get for yur chest to be healed?" I asked, signaling to a scar where I had hit him with my rasengan two years ago.

"It took some time for it to stop bleeding" Ares said in a threatening voice which didn't affect me at all. I just released a good quantity of killing intent and he shut up. After some minutes Percy came back.

"What did Aphrodite wanted to talk to you about?" I asked. Percy's cheeks started to heat up.

"She said we don't have to touch anything" Percy answered.

"Then why are you blushing?" Zach asked with his apathetic expression, which made Percy go redder, if that's possible.

"N-nothing"

"Spit it out already" I said in an annoyed tone.

"It'" He said in one breath, he then caught his breath again and started to breath normally. Everyone looked at him with our right eyes twitching.

"What?" We all asked at the same time.

"It's-that-she-said-we-were-keeping-her-entertained-because-of-our-relationships-with-Jane-and-Annabeth" He said, making sure to put the space between the words.

"Oh" I just said with a slight blush.

"Well, I think we should sleep here-we'll need energies for tomorrow" Said Bianca. She was right. We were all almost dead. If not dead at once.

That night, as Naruto promised, I was back on my mind where I spent the whole night with classes of 'controlling anger and Kyuubi', which were taught by 'Mr. Namikaze'.

The next day I woke up with Zoe saying something about Zach being a lazy-ass who only watched the clouds pass. After some minutes we entered Hephaestus's old scrap. It only had everything. Bows, TVs, refrigerators… you name it, it's here.

"Everything here's cursed. You touch it and it eats thy hand or explodes thy body" Zoe said. That left me much relieved. Grover was about to eat a coke tin. After walking some more time we saw some kind of giant foot fingers.

"Let's not pass there" Thalia said in a scared tone. "Let's make a whole pass away from it"

We did as she said, but then suddenly the thing started to wake up and rise. I almost had tears in my eyes. Why did my luck was so against me? After millennia of being there that thing had to wake up _now_.

"Talus!" Thalia cried.

"It's not him, Talus is bigger" Zoe said. The thing apparently didn't like to be called 'smaller' and raised it's foot in Zoe's direction, who ducked to the right side. Percy told Bianca something.

"Zoe, distract him!" Bianca shouted. Zoe shot an arrow into Talus's nose (gross) and it clutched it.

"Hey, ugly!" Percy shouted and then made a little cut on Talus's left foot. The thing turned towards him. If Percy was planning on getting his attention, I had two news for him: a) He had succeeded. b) He was about to be smashed by Talus's foot. I channeled considerable amount of chakra into my right arm and hiraishined towards where Percy was, then put my right arm up and blocked the foot. While that, Bianca ran towards us and entered into a trapdoor that, now I noticed, was on his heel. Suddenly, Talus started hitting himself (Bianca, can you remember to get his right foot out of where it is right now? I'd be thankful if you did) and it then fell off, much to my relief and despair. Relief because it got it's foot out of me and despair because when it crushed the floor it got to pieces. Holy shit.

"Ohmyfuckingshittygods" I simply said letting it out in a whole breath. Thunder noise.

"Bianca!" Percy shouted. I simply let out a sigh. Deep inside I knew Bianca was dead. I felt a little tear stream down my right cheek. I hadn't created much sympathy for her, but a brother had lost his sister. They would only see each other in about seventy or eighty years. I quickly wiped the tear out and walked away lost in a train of thoughts about how I would tell the notice to Nico.


	4. Dam skeletons and cows

**Chapter four**

When we got to the edge of the junkyard we saw a torn-out track which I thought had been thrown away itself. It looked like if it wasn't used for centuries. Scratch that. Centuries was a misunderstanding. Millennia maybe was a good term. Yeah that would do it.

Fortunately, the engine started and it was full of gas, so we decided to 'borrow' it for a while. Thalia drove. I got frightened as my dad had once lent his car for Thalia to drive and… well, let's just say a clothes shop didn't like it much. Fortunately, Thalia only crashed into two cars which we got over monster-track style. No causalities happened. After some time we got to Hoover Dam.

"It's huge." Thalia stated.

We stood seeing the river from above. Percy, Thalia and Grover started spitting facts about Hoover Dam.

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked.

"Annabeth." Grover said. "She loved architecture."

"How don't I know that?" I asked.

"Well, she considers you her rival at school as you are both very intelligent." Percy said. Oh. Well, I got relieved-she only annoyed them with architecture stuff, and if there was something I didn't like, that thing was Annabeth annoying me in any way. That includes me not being able to do my geography essay. She annoyed me so much I almost broke some pizza guy's leg, but better not to tell you the story… Okay, I'll tell you.

_Flashback_

_I was trying to do my geography essay about geography in the Amazon Rain Forest almost at dinner time, but with no success._

"_Oh, c'mon, someone _so_ intelligent like you not being able to do some geography essay?" Annabeth asked in a little kid sarcastic voice._

"…_Shut up." I told her, which made no effect._

"_Oh, come on, I'll help the little kid" She said. She was wearing blue pajamas with several little monument drawings on it. She leaned over me and put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist. For a moment I really thought she would help. Oh, man, was I wrong._

"_You're dumb." She said in an annoyed tone with a much more masculine voice. I just groaned. "I mean, who wouldn't be able to tell that the Amazon forest is-better not to tell you!" She said now in a cheerful voice. At that point I was ready to blow up the Empire States building. After some years together people get to know how to annoy eachother. Suddenly, the doorbell rang._

"_Annabeth! Vice! The pizza arrived!" Dad shouted. We went down the staircase and got to the door._

"_Vice, can you pay the gentleman?" Dad told me, pointing towards the pizza guy. "You are becoming a man already; you should do what a man does."_

"_Okay." I said with a smirk on my face. I needed something to kick and punch, so I kicked the guy in the balls and then punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. Then I kicked the guy's right leg, grabbed him by the collar with my right hand and threw him towards his motor bike._

"_And never come back again, you bastard!" I shouted and slammed the door. "Here, free pizza, a beaten up guy and an irritated son. Blame your daughter" I told dad and stormed towards my bedroom._

_End flashback._

If you're wondering, yes. Annabeth sometimes could be annoying.

"I am starving." Zoe said. "We need to find the dam snack bar."

It was either because we were tired or with little laughing, but we suddenly cracked up.

"What is so fun?" Zoe asked, clueless.

"I think I could eat the dam French fries" Grover said.

"And I need to use the dam bathroom" Thalia said trying not to laugh.

"I have to drink some dam water" I said with tears running down my cheeks of so much laughing. Zach just let out a smile. We could have stayed like that until Percy decided to interrupt it.

"Hey, did you hear some cow?" He asked.

"Some dam cow?" Thalia asked.

"No, I'm serious."

"A cow here at Hoover dam?"

"Well, I've seen crazier things." I said in a wondering tone. Two years ago we had seen a lion zebra with meat in front of it and in the last summer Polyphemus almost married Grover.

"Like what?" Thalia asked. Me and Percy suddenly caught an interest in a rock shaped like a duck.

"You guys can go, I'll catch up with you." Percy said.

"No way, seaweed brain." I said with a smile. "I'll go too"

The others went into the snack bar and then we saw five men-skeletons walking towards us pushing a group of kids. Then a van parked and the door opened revealing six more skeleton soldiers. Oh, right. Just what we needed-The General creating more of those guys.

"Go," I said, turning towards Percy. "I'll take care of them" He nodded and ran into the dam museum. I chuckled. The skeletons started to run towards me shooting their fingers. I had read something about some clan that had similar techniques to those skeletons. The Kaguya clan. They were able to adapt their bones to battle, shape them in any form and regenerate them fast. In resume, they could manipulate calcium inside their own bodies. Unfortunately, as they were fight-lovers they were led to extinction, and only one descendant escaped, who was killed years afterwards by Gaara, the future Kazakage in Naruto's time. Now, where can I get some sand to manipulate? Oh, yeah I just remembered: we are all around the sand and I couldn't manipulate it. Riiiiiiiight!

"_Oi, Naruto. Care to get me some help?"_ I asked my friend.

"_Try to summon some of the Kyuubi's power."_ He suggested. I shivered. I had only had some classes of controlling the Kyuubi's chakra. Last time I tried to summon it in my mind I had accidentally blown up Naruto's chest, which healed instantly, but he still said it hurt as hell.

"_No."_ I said. _"I don't want innocent people to get hurt"_

"_Whatever."_ He grumbled.

I started to block the fingers that were coming towards me and occasionally some bullet. I charged forward and tried to cut through a skeleton, but my sword just rebounded in contact with his bones. Maybe they were undead members of the Kaguya clan. Yay! Just what I needed!

I tried to attack it again, but my sword would just rebound. Then one of them stabbed me with it's-now-longer finger in my stomach. Imagine the pain of someone stabbing you with a knife. Then multiply that pain a hundred times. You'll still not get how much pain I felt.

I winced in pain and fell to the ground. If I hiraishined from behind any skeleton it would make no difference. If I just stayed like that, the poison (that finger was obviously full of poison) would just kill me. And that if I was lucky enough. Knowing them, the skeletons would obviously kill me before the poison could do anything. I didn't have a choice. I concentrated on the power of the Kyuubi and thought on something that would give me anger if I saw it. I imagined Luke stabbing Annabeth and felt a red glow around me. I then released the Kyuubi's power and suddenly I had a red aura around me with four tails behind.

"_Hey, Naruto. Didn't you tell me my skin would become red or something?"_ I asked.

"_Apparently, when you are controlling it's power Kyuubi doesn't try to escape, you just get your usual 'Kyuubi mode' appearance, you know, red eyes, darker whisker marks, canines, longer and darker nails… this stuff" _Naruto answered.

"**I only don't escape because my lord tells me not to" **Kyuubi said.

"_I'm your new master, in case you don't know" _I reminded Kyuubi.

"**Whatever"**

Back to the real world…

My wound instantly started to heal and in two seconds my body felt ready to do anything (That includes blowing up a junkyard with one hand). I got up and started to run towards them. I caught one with an expanded hand aura and smashed it, transforming it into golden dust, but the other skeletons were nowhere to be seen. I changed into "Human mode" again and ran towards the 'dam snack bar' where Percy was being pursuit by the other ten until Grover saved the day.

"Food war!" He shouted, throwing his _Taco_ towards the nearer skeleton warrior. Suddenly, everyone was throwing food everyplace. I grabbed all the guys and hiraishined to where I had fallen.

"What's that blood?" Thalia asked, pointing at the blood slop.

"Long story." I said. "Now how do we get outta here?"

"Dunno." Percy said. The skeletons got out of the dam snack bar and surrounded us. We were now in front of some statues which had wings, wore a battle armor with helmets and super-long swords. They also had their feet shining… was that celestial bronze?

"Monuments made for Zeus." I heard Thalia telling Percy before we got to the damn dam. "That's why I came here on the run-I wanted to get my father's attention."

"Thalia, pray for your father" Zach said, trying not to stutter. If you're wondering, yes. Zach liked Thalia. About Bianca-he never liked her-it was just a silly little crush.

"It'll be no use." She said. "I've already tried."

"Only one more time." Percy said. "Please try." He begged. Thalia just shook her head.

"No way."

"Like I have no other option…" Zach muttered then gave Thalia a quick peck on the lips. "Wh-what about now?"

"O-o-okay." Thalia whispered, blushing redder than if she got herself naked and put a giant sign saying 'NAKED WOMAN HERE! COME AND SEE!'. She muttered something that even I couldn't hear, and believe me: I had sensible ears. For a moment, nothing happened (why does this sound so familiar?). When the skeletons started to shoot fingers and bullets a wing blocked them. I looked up and saw one of the statues. Then I said something so intelligent not even Anna could understand.

"Uh…hi."

"Hey!" It shouted, pushing the skeletons aside with it's sword while blocking bullets and fingers (and occasionally some incoming rib) with it's wings. "Man, it feels good to stand up."

"Damn, look at my toes. What were those tourists thinking?" He said, signaling it's bright feet. I smiled sympathetically. I mean, if my whole body was the same except for the feet I wouldn't be much happy about it.

Several skeletons started getting up.

"Trouble!" Percy said.

"Will you get us outta here?" Thalia asked.

"Zeus's kid?" One asked. Thalia nodded her head. "Can you say please?"

"Please"

"Alllllllll right!" they said. One grabbed Thalia and Percy and the other one grabbed Zoe and Grover.

"Hey, and how will you guys do?" Grover asked.

"Well… I have a crazy idea, but I think it'll work." I said.

"Would that be grab me by the feet?" One asked.

"Gods, no." I said. "It's too complicated to explain here-just fly." I told them. They obeyed. I crouched. "Hey, Zach. Hop on." I said. He hopped and wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist and then closed his eyes. Apparently, he was afraid of heights. I jumped at least six feet on the air and started to release a great quantity of chakra into the air, making me able to fly. Yeah, I was both 'The Man' and a show-off. I flew towards where the guys were. They started to look at me like if they had just seen a zombie or something. Oh, wait-they had.

"How do you do that?" Zoe asked. "Not even Zeus himself can fly so fast."

"Well, seems like old man Zeus is worn-out recently." I said with a foxy grin. A series of thunders echoed in the distance. "Oh, c'mon. Are you going to complain because someone is faster than you?!" I asked. The thunder sound stopped. I let out a small chuckle. Zach opened his eyes slowly and looked down. Then he did something I hadn't imagined he would.

"Ohmyfuckinggodsthisissocool!" He shouted. "Whooooohoooooo!" I couldn't help but smile. He was one of the people who thought they were afraid of something but weren't. Thalia went back to shutting her eyes and burying her face on the back of the statue. Zach looked at her, worried.

"Hey, Percy. Care to get a ride here?" I asked him. He shook his head. I flew towards Percy's statue so that I was next to it. I signaled Percy to jump and he did as said with a second of hesitation. While that, Zach shunshined behind Thalia and wrapped his arms around her waist. Thalia instantly melted into the embrace. I smiled and hiraishined under Percy, who got himself much in the same position as Zach was before.

"Are we too high?" Thalia asked. Percy unwrapped his left leg and kicked off some snow of the mountains we were passing by.

"We are in the Sierras!" Zoe exclaimed, her voice cheerful. Apparently, she had good memories of the place. "I went hunting here once. At this speed, we'll be in San Francisco in a few hours"

"Hey, Percy," Thalia said, opening her eyes. I think Zach's embrace was working. "How did you get out of the generator room, anyway?"

Percy told us something about some girl-Rachel Elizabeth Dare-who could see through the mist and apparently saved him throwing him into a bathroom. Tell me a crazier story and I give you a prize. Oh, wait-I'm right now telling you a weirder story. Mine.

Oh, man. I have to stop talking to myself so much.

On the whole way Zoe kept shooting occasional targets of some shop I didn't know the name-hitting them in the bull's eye. I almost wished I had some long-range attack. Almost. Arrows were easy to break. Besides, I already had the whole lightning-bolts-shooting-out-of-my-hand thing. Oh, and yes. I had been studying medicine, so I now knew every fatal point of the human body, so both arrows and swords had the same effect with those points. Besides, arrows couldn't cut the opponent through the middle.

After some hours we arrived at San Fran.

"Where do you want to land, kids?" The statue holding Zach and Thalia asked. The statue had both it's arms wrapped around them so they wouldn't fall. Thalia had turned around and wrapped her arms around Zach in her sleep. They both plus Percy and Grover woke up. Zach and Thalia started to blush madly as they noticed they were on that position and couldn't change it as the angel was gripping them hard.

"There," Thalia said. "By the Embarcadero building."

Percy seemed fascinated by San Fran. I didn't gave it too much attention. For me, the world couldn't be beautiful without Anna. I dunno why ,but the nickname 'Anna' sounded better now. I think 'Annie' was a bit childish. I smiled as I imagined what Anna aka Annie aka Annabeth would say when I called her 'Anna'. That is, if I survived long enough to call her Anna. I got a grim expression on my face as I remembered the prophecy.

_The two descendants must fight along_

_In order to defeat the one who was called as the devil itself_

_Nothing may defeat the two_

_If one makes the correct choice_

Again, I wondered who could be so much powerful at the point of being called devil.

The first line was easy to understand. Me and Zach would have to fight together. The second line… well, we, only together, would be able to defeat that guy. The third and the fourth lines were not totally clear, but someone could have an idea of what they said. One of us would have to make the correct choice in order for us to defeat the 'Devil'.

We landed by the Embarcadero building scaring a homeless dude who started shouting stuff about angels coming from Mars.

"I WANTED TO COMFORT YOU! YOU WERE AFRAID!" Zach shouted.

"YOU ARE JUST SOME BASTARD WHO TAKES ADVANTAGE OF GIRLS! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Thalia shouted back. Zach looked hurt. Imagine my expression when that skeleton stabbed me. Now put that pain times forty and concentrate it all in Zach's eyes. You must get my point.

Zach turned his back to her with tears in his eyes and marched towards us with Thalia following close. I got a sad expression in my eyes and looked sympathetically at Zach.

We discussed about the Quest and decided we had to find out what the monster was. Thalia and Zach wouldn't meet eyes and would just keep staring at one thing: Me. I think they were looking at the blank of future and I just happened to be there.

"How do we do it?" Percy asked.

"Nereus." Grover said.

"The elder of the sea, right?" I asked. Grover just nodded his head.

"But how do we find him?" Percy asked.

"Nereus, uh?" Zoe asked, not exited about the idea.

"You know him?"

"My mother was a sea goddess, of course I know him."

"Oh"

"Unfrtunately, Nereus isn't very hard to find." She said. "Just follow the smell."

"What do you mean?"

"Come, I will show thee."

::::::::::

Percy was now wrestling with Santa's evil twin. Oh, wait. I think I skipped some part.

_Flashback._

_We stopped at the Goodwill box and I knew things wouldn't be that easy for Percy. Five minutes later Percy was outfitted like a real beggar. I looked at him proudly._

"_Now," I said in some kind of proud tone, like if it was a conversation from father to son. "You are a real beggar, my boy. Take care, because this profession-" But I was cut off by a punch in the middle of my stomach, leaving me without air._

"_This profession is good, you know. You can punch people in the middle of the road." Percy said, looking careless and as he wanted to do his nails._

"_One day I'll get my revenge for that, Percy." I said with a smirk on my face. He then kicked me on the balls so strong I went flying nine feet until I landed, clutching my parts. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as the pain was bigger than if one was being stabbed on the head and still didn't die. When I managed to stand up (still clutching my balls) Thalia was giving Percy good luck._

"_Hey, Percy," I said. He turned around. "Good fucking luck." I said and hiraishined to his front and kicked him in the balls so strong he could fly at least a whole yard if it wasn't for the beggar who was telling another about angels coming from Mars._

_Percy fell on top on him clutching his almost ruined chances of future Jacksons. I gave a satisfied smile._

"_Ahhhhhhhh… Revenge." I said. The others looked at me scared and gave a step back._

_End flashback._

So Percy found Nereus and was now wrestling him. Nereus went near the water.

"No, water no!" Percy shouted. I just put my head down, put the right hand in my forehead and started to shake my head. Nereus brought Percy into the water and the next thing I knew Percy and Nereus had come back into the beach and Nereus was surrendering.

"Okay, okay, demigod. What do you want?" He asked.

"I want an answer." Percy said. There was a police guy marching towards them which I knocked out with the flat part of my katana.

"Let me guess." Nereus said. "The same old deal: I answer one question and you let go, right?"

"I have more than one question." Percy said, somehow still clutching his things.

"The deal is one question! No more!" Nereus said. Percy sighed.

"Okay, Nereus. Where is the monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting." He asked.

"That's easy. He's right here." He said.

"But where?"

"No more questions!" He said and then turned into a golden fish and did a back flip and submerged into the sea.

"Mooooooooo" What was that… a cow?

"Ah, Bessie," Percy told the cow-serpent that was in the water. "Not now."

"Moooo!"

"He's saying he's name isn't Bessie. His name is the Ophiotaurous." Grover said.

"You can understand her…er… him?" Percy asked. Grover nodded his head.

"Oh, right. My friend can talk to cows." I said sarcastically.

**Hey, guys, that's the end of chap. Longer chapter I've ever wrote! Oh, and yes. Do you think Zach should or shouldn't betray the guys? Review!  
**


	5. I kinda kill a god

**Chapter five.**

After some nice talking about entrails and sacrifice I finally decided to pay some attention on what the guys were saying.

"The ower to destroy olympus... tat's _huge_" Thalia said.

"Indee, daughter of Zeus," Said a voice behind us that I recognized immediatly. Dr. Needle's voice. "And you are going touse it. You will sacfice the etrails of the ophiotaurus and the destroy the gods."

What Dr. Needle said took some seconds to sink in, but reality finally hit me much like Anna's hand hit my face once when she noticed I was staring at some _really_ cute girl. She made me apologize in some kind of prayer position and after that she kicked me in a place I _really _didn't like. Ten minutes afterwards I was still clutching my... uh... stuff and cursing Annabeth, who didn't seem affected at all.

Anyways, as I was telling you, reality hit me like that. Thalia's birthday would be in two days, Thalia's sixteeth birthday. She didn't tell me at first but then I forced her to tell me when her birthday would be (long story, including killing intent.).

A kid of the big three would have to make a choice. Thalia's was there.

Hey Thalia, wanna stay with us or with the bad guys?

"Never." She said. I sighed in relief.

"Oi, Dr. Needle-" But I was cut off.

"Thorn!" He orrected.

"Whatever. Where are the Kaguyas?"

Dr. Thorn sneered.

"I don't need those undead to defeat you."

"Oh, and by the way, how's your right hand?" I asked, pointing at Needle's unexistent right hand. He just shot me a death glare.

"You cannot defeat a Namikaze _and_ an Uchiha toghether, Thorn." Zach said.

"You really think you demigods can defeat me?

"Yeah, kind of."

"Very well, then. Like _this_ I'm sure you can't." Dr. Needle said, then snapped his fingers and the skeletons appeared out of thin air without any weapons and started to walk towards us. Percy formed a little rainbow with the water and threw a golden Dracha in it. He muttered something and Dionysius's image appeared.

"Hey Percy, can you make it fast?" I asked while Dr. Thorn was holding me down with his tail, almost killing me. If it wasn't for my sword blocking the torns that were almost stabbing my head and a bit more, I would've died. Suddenly, Dr. Needle transformed into golden dust and I saw Zach standing were Thorn had been some seconds ago. He then offered me his hand for me to stand up.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Uchiha." I said while shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to see you too, Namikaze."

Suddenly, there was a loud _**Crack**_ and the skeletons started to act like crazy. Two started to dance tango, one was having a serious discussion about angels coming from Mars with the homeless guy and the others... uh, better not to tell you. Let's just say their positions were pollemic.

"Better you thank me, Percy Jackson. But remember: I'll not elp you like that twice." Dionysius said.

"My name." Percy said. "You said my name correctly."

"Of course no, Perry Johnson-"

"Hey, that's **My** surname." I said.

"Now," Dionysius continued, ignoring me. "go save your friend."

Dionysius then waved his hand through the IM and the image disappeared.

"Well," I said. "I think that now we have to get the ophiotaurus to a safe place."

"I'll go." Said Grover.

I got a bit surprised. I mean, Grover was no fan of water (he had almost got himself drowned like two times), but the surprise passed quickly. I think that he would do anything to:

Save the Ophiotaurus.

Don't let the gods fall.

Get the hell outta here.

I nodded.

"Better you go now, G-man." Percy said.

"Percy," Thalia started. "you've gotta prey for your father to grant Grover and the ophiotaurus."

"Hey hey hey!" I interrupted, impatient. "Grover, how do you plan to get the ophiotaurus to CHB?"

"Percy said the ophiotaurs followed him and appeard in different places, so he can-"

"Kind of teletransport?" I comleted.

"Yeah, as long as there's water."

"Back to the prey thing..." Said Percy.

Percy then muttered somethig.

"Percy, a prey like that requires something... something big." Said Thalia.

Percy took off his lion skin jacket.

"Percy, you sure? Hercules used the skin." Grover said. I caught the sight of Zoe straightening and looking away. She then started to walk towards the embarcadero building.

"Grover, I'm not Hercules." Percy said, then threw the jacket into the ocean.

"Bye, G-man." I said, waving.

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

I looked at Percy and mothed _wait a minute_. Then I walked towards Zoe, who was sitting near a wall hugging her legs and... sobbing. I crouched at her right side.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

"None of thy business."

I sighed.

"Look, Zoe. I only wanna help. Please, tell me what is it that's bothering you."

"It's-It's _that_ name." She said with disgust. I put an arm around her shoulders. I think she accepted it, as she didn't break all my bones at once.

"The _H_ name, right?" My voice now was almost a whisper. She nodded. I had a strong guess he ruined Zoe's life two thousand years before.

"I helped him get the apples. What did he give me back? Nothing. I wanted to sta with him, I wanted to marry him, I wanted to hae his kids, his family. How did he thanked me? Abandoning me, getting all the credit. My family then considered me an outcast and abandoned me. Lady Artemis recieved me with open arms, and then I joined the hunt. I wanted nothing more with men, but both you" Wait, _you_? Not _Thee_?" and Percy started to chage my point of view about men. With you I learnt not to generalize men, not to think that all of them are... how do you say it nowadays? Ah, yes. _Useless pricts_, right?"

"Useless _pricks_, not _pricts_." I corrected. We both let out a small chuckle that soon died.

"You two," She continued. "You taught me that not all men are as cowards as Hercules. Not in the superficial part, but in the spirital part, to let people that help them die inside..." She then hugged me and started to sob in my chest. I didn't blame her. She needed someone, she needed to put all things that were bothering her out.

"Hey, is the little couple gonna take any longer?" Said Thalia's voice behind us. Zoe stopped sobbing and stood up, I stood up as well.

"I was comforting a friend, Thalia." I said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now, we've gotta get to your family's house here in San Fran."

"For what?"

"To rent your father's car."

I looked at my right side and saw a arking lot.

"No need for that." I said, pointing at it. The other guys arrived.

"Oh, you're not gonna-" But I interrupted Thalia.

"Of course I am."

"No, you're not!"

"-Tsk- C'mon, I've stolen granades from the NY police dep. This is no big deal." I said and shunshined into the parking lot. Then I saw the fastest car there is. A Bugatti Veryon. I broke its window and the alarm sounded. Good, now that would be a good distraction. Then I got to another one and broke its window so that both alarms sounded at the same time, seeming as if the first alarm got louder. Then I broke the whole area around the steering wheel, grabbed two wires, broke them and joined made contact one with another and the car turned on, stopping the alarm at the same time as the alarm of the other Bugatti stopped. If you're wondering, yes I'm good at maths. I opened the door, sat and grabbed the steering wheel. Fortunately, Dad had taught me how to drive, so I drove towards where the guys were.

"Vice, You're a freaking genius." Said Zach, open-mouthed.

"That was nothing. I infiltrate the Pentagon every morning." I said. Everyone stared at me open-mouthed.

"Kidding," I said with a foxy grin. "That was only once-long story-now, can we go?"

"Vice, won't the owner be furious?" Asked Zoe.

"Nah, if he has enough money to buy one, he will surely have money to buy two."

**Bill Gates's POV**

"Whaaa! Where's my beloved car!"

**Now that was awkward. Back to Vice, Anyways...**

"Well, are you guys gonna come in or what?" I asked.

:::::

Zoe drived, and I must admit she was quite good.

"I drive ever since cars were invented." She would simply say.

It was almost sunset and we were getting near Mt. Tam. I noticed there were several Eucalyptos trees with their leaves half-eaten.

"Why are the leaves half-eaten?" Percy asked.

"Believe me, if thee had a hudred heads you would like to have your breath fresh." Zoe answered.

When we were getting near Mt. Tam I got a strange feeling, like if my gut was being pressed.

"Jump!" Thalia exclaimed. We jumped out of the car and just in time a lightning bolt fell on it, making it explode.

"Shame." I said. "That was a very nice car."

"Why," Thalia whisered, but I could hear her. "Why would Zeus do something like that?"

"It wasn't Zeus, Thalia. It was Kronos." I said.

"Kronos can't-"

"Yes, I fear Kronos is powerful enough so that he can do what he just did."

"C'mon, guys," Zach said. "We've gotta get to Mt. Tam."

We nodded and ran towards it. When we arrived at it's base, five figures appeared in front of us. They looked just like Zoe. The Hesperids. **(A/N: Spell wrong, I know, but you can have a nice idea of what that means. Oh, and also-I don't remember the name of the hundred-headed dragon, so I'll just call it **_**him**_** or **_**the dragon**_**, kay? I'll change it when I arrive home-01/30/10-as my PJO boks are there. I'll also correct some mistakes on the previous chapters.)**

"Now now, sister... your friends?" The one in the middle asked. Zoe just glared at them. I released a great amount of killing intent and the look on the five sisters' faces changed to a scowl.

"What are you doing, mortal." The five asked at the same time.

"Releasing killing intent, duh." I answered them.

"Stop it or we will wake him" The one in the middle left pointed behind them, at the hundred-headed dragon."up."

"I'm sooooooo afraid!" I said in a sarcastic tone, the I changed to a superior one. "That thing can't barely walk fifty yards."

"Oh, yo-" But I cut the middle sister off.

"OI, IDIOTIC FAT-ASS HIDIOUS UGLY GOD DAM THING! WAKE UP, FUCK IT!" I shouted.

The thing musn't have liked my complements (If you saw him, you would agree with me) because it woke up and started to run towards us. Everyone hid behind something, from bushes to stone, except me and Zach. The Uchiha sword appeard in his hand, but I stopped him from charging.

"Trust me." I said while blocking his path with my arm. The uchiha sword disappeard and we both stood there.

The dragon was getting much slower at every step he took until he stopped and fell to the right side, at least fifty yards from us.

The guys started to get out of their hideouts.

"How do you do that?" Asked Zoe. I chuckled.

"I can't believe that after so much time with him you didn't notice. That thing has one hundred heads, right?" I said. Zoe and the others nodded.

"Isn't it two lungs for head?" Again, they nodded.

"Well, I think that in that body there can't be two hundred lungs big enough to get all those heads to breathe properly while running, so right now the thing is dead. It died from lack of air and heartstop. Simple as that." I said, pointing at the dragon currently transforming into golden dust.

The others stared at me open-mouthed.

"What are you exactly?" Asked Thalia. I chuckled, then turned towards the five sisters that had just gotten out from the stone they were hiding behind.

"And as for you," I told them. "Get the hell out of our way if you respect your lives."

Instantly, they backed away.

"We should be getting there." Said Zoe with a straight look on her eyes. I didn't blame her-she wanted to save Artemis the same way I wanted to save Annabeth.

We ran towards the top of Mt. Tam and when we arrived there we saw Artemis holding up the sky.

"Milady!" Zoe exclaimed and ran towards Artemis. We followed her.

"Don't come-uh-here. It's a-kshha-trap." Artemis managed to say.

Sure enough, five secons later, without warning, there was a flash of blinding light. Fortunately, we managed to look away in time. We opened our eyes and from where the flash had come from there stood Atlas (Zoe's father. She told me in the car about her family.), Annabeth wearing greek robes and Luke.

There was also a very tall man, taller than Atlas by at least a head. His iris were flaming-red color and it seemed to be spinning. He had dirt black hair that went all the way to his shoulders and almost covered his red eyes. He wore a 19th century black hat and a black overall. He was pale, paler than Hades even, like if he didn't see the sun for ten million years. He had a death aura around him, like Hades's... but stronger. Stronger than even Zeus's aura. His features were almost skelectical and his hand nails were bigger than my head. His age seemed to be changing. One second he had the face of a guy around his twenties, the other second he looked like he was eighty and something and in the other he looked like a middle-aged man.

Both me and Zach summoned our swords, but hid them behind our legs.

"Seems like you were right, Luke." Said the General. "But you were wrong about the daughter of Zeus."

"I'm not." Luke defended himself. "Thalia, please join us." He said while snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a giant cube of water. "Think of the ophiotaurus and he will appear here. You can have all the power you want! Join us!"

Thalia looked paralysed, but then she came back to her senes.

"Never." She answered, Then transformed her bracelete into Aegis, her magical shield and got her spear and charged towards Luke. I sighed. She abandoned all the friendship she had had with Luke and was now attacking him. Percy charged towards Atlas toghether with Zoe. Zach and me charged towards the pale man.

We jumped and when we were about to jab him to cut off his head he disappeared and appeared behind us, in a speed faster than my Hiraishin no Jutsu, then he grabbed our legs with his enourmous hands and threw us face first to the floor. Thanks to the Namikaze speed I was able to land on my feet and then roll. Unfortunately, Zach hadn't the same luck and he, yes, landed face-first on the floor. There was quite a shockwave around Zach. It was spider-web style. If two descendants would have to fight, I didn't knew where to get another one-Zach didn't look like he was going to come to any time now.

Two news: One bad and one good.

Bad one: The guy was now in front of me.

Good one: He had touched me.

I appeared over him in a flash of yellow and tried to stab him in the head.

Bad and Good news.

Bad one: I TRIED.

Good one: He TRIED as well.

While I dodged the katana that suddenly appeared in his hand I saw that Percy was now holding the sky. It didn't surprise me much. What surprised me was: his eyes weren't anyore sea-green. They were now lavender and had no pupils-the trademark of the Hyuuga clan.

I hiraishined towards Percy, made a shawdow clone that started to sustain the sky.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Percy.

"Wanna help you, besides, I need you to help me defeat that guy." I told him while pointing at the pale man holding his katana that was as big as his own body. The katana had the inscription "Death or death" In japanese on the flat part of the blade in both sides.

"And how do you plan _me_ to help you."

"Not the time to explain now-just channel some chakra into your eyes."

"What's chakra?" I got impatient at this and hit the floor with my right foot.

"Spiritual energy mixed with body energy, okay?"

"Oh, right." He said. Suddenly, a lot of veins around his eyes popped up and his eyes were now plain white, without iris. "The heck! I can see everything around us-"

"And more, right Hyuuga?" Asked the pale man, now behind us.

Percy didn't lose time and jumped towards Shinigami, delivering two punchs in his chest and stomach, then he grabbed Shinigamy by the collar and kicked him in the face. Percy then retreated towards where we were.

"What do you want... uh... what's your name?"

"Shinigami." He answered

That name hit me like... dunno, a bucket of cold water falling on my head? Well wathever. Shinigami is an ancient Japanese god of death-that's where the whole 'Devil' thing came from. _The one who _was_ called Devil_. That meant an ancient god of the underworld. Why hadn't I thought about it before?

"Well, what do you want?" Percy asked once again.

"Once Kronos returns, I, Shinigami, am going to rule the world toghether with him, since _I_-"

"Pffff... What a show off." I said.

"Shut up, mortal! As I was saying, since I'm the most powerful being in the world after Typhon. Then both me and Kronos will rule for at least one millenia, then I'll defeat him in a battle and I will rule the-"

"World? Pathetic. You seem like some kind of cartoon character. C'mon, can't you bad guys think of something _else_ than taking over the world? It just gets tiering, you know. It just sucks." I said, with Percy nodding in agreement all the time with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Ah, yes? I'll teach you who's pathetic." Shinigami said, then made a move to stab me so fast I could barely follow it with my eyes, so fast I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes, expecting the pain, but no pain came.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Zach with the sword stabbing his stomach. He was holding the sword with both of his hands.

"Amaterasu!" He cried. Suddenly, black flames covered Shinigami and he took several steps back, releasing his sword that disappeared instantly. Zach fell with his back on the floor. I kneeled besides him.

"Zach, what the fuck were you thinking?" I asked him. I noticed that his eyes were now red and had three-star shuriken-form pupils. The Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I-cough-couldn't see my best friend die like that." He said with a slight smile. Everytime he coughed, blood got out. I decided not to ask how did he gain the mangekyou sharingan.

"Zach, look. I'll transfer some of the Kyuubi's power to you an-"

"No." He cut me off. "If you do, I'll surely betray you. Sasuke had been messing up with my head, and was starting to drive me crazy. I want it this way. If I die now, I'll be in the fields of Elysum."

"But Zach, we need you!" Said Percy. "If the Titans take over then you'll be in the fields of punishment!"

"I trust you guys. You'll do a great jo... job..." And then Zach closed his eyes, he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating.

I stood up.

"Good voyage, Zach." I whispered, then looked over at where Shinigami was. The amaterasu flames disappeared as soon as Zach died, but this time I was ready. I made a hand gun with my right hand and jumped. I attacked him with my sword that was now in my left hand, wich he easily blocked, but then I stabbed his eye with my right index finger, blwing his left eye up. I know, gross. Because of that, I won't describe it here.

Shinigami screamed in pain, trew himself to the floor, clutching the skin fragment where his heart should be. He was inhaling and exhaing really heavy.

"You cannot kill me. I'm a god! I'm the most powerful being! I'm Immortal! I'm-" But before he could say anything else, he stopped breathing and he stopped clutching his heart. His eyes got from red to white and his hat fell off his head. He was dead.

"You're a heavy corpse, that's what you are." I said while staring at Shinigami's corpse coldly.

I looked over at the mini battlefield. Thalia was delivering a lightning strike to Luke, making him fall off a precipice. Artemis was kicking Atlas in the chin, making him fly over to where my clone was sustaining te sky. Atlas landed there while my clone released the sky, making it fall on Atlas's back.

He managed to kneel.

"I'll get my revenge, idiots!" Atlas shouted. My clone then dissipated.

"What a sucker." I commented.

I suddenly remembered Annabeth was still there. She was running towards me. I caught her in a passionate kiss. We broke apart then hugged.

"I missed you, owl face." I said.

"I missed you too, whiskers."

I broke apart.

"Whiskers? Is that all your head can think of, woman?! God dammit!"

"Vice, Annabeth! come here!" Said Percy. We ran towards where he was.

"Zoe, I-I'm sorry, you were right. There's no good man in this world. The only good one... She looked over at Zach's body. Then she didn't speak anymore.

"No... there are always exeptions..." Said a very injured Zoe. "Vicent Johnson, Percy Jackson. Thee taught me not all men are Hercules. Thee taught me there are men who don't seek for power and would never abandon their friends nor their beloved ones... Thank you. It's all I've got to say."

"Oh, you're so not going to stay like that." I said.

"There's nothing thee can do... That spear was poisoned."

"Oh, there is indeed something I can do." I said, then put my hand over Zoe's injury, closed my eyes and put my left hand in front of my chest doing a single-hand hand sign. I could feel red energy flow around my right hand, eliminating any possible poison and closing the wound. Zoe suddenly sat up with a start.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"The kyuubi's power... It doesn't heal people. It refuses something happened. If a person has a head cut, it can regenerate a new head for the person, out of the nothing. If it covers a person enough time, it can get it at the point of never being born. It invades the territory of the fates." I explained. **(A/N: Stole Inoue's power from Bleach)**

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Asked Artemis.

"I can help in that." Said Percy. I still didn't get used to those lavender eyes.

Percy whisteled and suddenly the three pegasi came flying towards us. Percy hopped on Blackjack together with Thalia, me and Anna got another one and Zoe and Artemis another one.

"I-I'm sorry, I was stupid. I didn't know what I was doing and-" But I cut off Anna's explanation with a passionate kiss.

"Later." I said.

**That's it! End of chap, guys. About how Vice killed Shinigami piercing his eye, you'll know next chapter.**


	6. I get to know my dad

**Chapter six.**

"Hey Vice, what 'bout dad?" Anna asked me. We were on the back of a pegasus going all the way to Mt. Olympus, and I must admit pegasi were fast when they unleashed all of their speed.

"Uh... now that you mention it, I havn't even IMed him ye-" But I was interrupted by a slap on the back of my head.

"Asshole!"

"Oi Anna, calm down!" I said. There was fire in her eyes. I know, I know, she's not a goddess and stuff, but I swear there was fire in her eyes.

"Idiotic piece of shit! He must be worried sick by now!" She screamed.

"He must've been for the past two weeks..."

Another slap.

"Gaaah! Stop it!"

"Okay, I'm satisfied."

"You're a demon." I muttered.

"I'm a what?"

"A beautiful girl, that's what you are." I said with sweat in my face.

Another slap.

"Hey, what is it with slapping the back of my head?"

"It's fun."

I groaned.

After some hours we got to Mount Olympus. We got down of our Pegasi, gave'em some sugar cubes and walked towards the gods' Throne Room.

When we got to the door, the doors burst open to reveal the twelve gods in their respective Thrones. I had seen pictures of all of them in Nico's game: Mythomagic. Hephaestus with his metal leg and deformed face, Aphrodite, more beautiful than all women, but wearing too much make-up, Apollo with his sunny smile and in teenager form, Hera with blond hair and grey eyes **(A/N: Making that up. I don't rememer how she looked)** similar to Athena's, but not the same. Athena with her black hair, Demeter with green eyes and red hair, muttering something about there ain't much flowers in Olympus. Artemis got to her Throne and sat at its base.

"Now, the Demigods Perseus, Thalia and Vicent will be judged. Who wants them to be killed-" But Zeus was interrupted.

"Wait, father." Said Artemis. "First, I want to present my arguments. These Demigods are brave, I haven't seen any braver demigods than them in centuries. They crossed the whole country to save me and their friend, and Perseus Jackson took the weigh of the sky for me."

The gods started muttering in rapid ancient greek.

"And if I'm not wrong," Said Athena. All the gods looked at her. She was never wrong. "Vicent Johnson defeated Shinigami, right?"

General gasp.

"No." I said. "I didn't defeat him, I killed him."

Enourmous general gasp.

"Care to explain us how exactly did you kill a god, Johnson?" Asked Zeus.

"If you don't kill any of us, then maybe I'll tell you."

"Okay. Who votes in not killing these demigods?"

To my surprise, several hands went into the air. The only hands that didn't go up were Ares's... and pretty much that.

"But before you tell us, Vice," Said Artemis. "I want to reward you. Thalia Grace, if you want to join the hunt-"

"Milady," Said Zoe. She then sighed. "I-I want to quit the hunt."

If sentences could hit you, that one would have pretty much left me with only one inch of life.

"Zoe, what are you talking about?" Both me and Artemis asked at the same time.

"I want to quit the hunt, not because I fell in love with a man or nothing, but because I want to explore the world, interact with people of both genders, live in cities, and maybe," Zoe glanced at me sideways. "find someone."

I let out a smile. Artemis nodded.

"I understand, Zoe." She said, then snapped her fingers and Zoe collapsed to the floor. "Don't worry, she got used to be strong physically for two thousand years. Getting drained out of the hunter magic isn't any good. But she'll wake up in more or less twenty minutes."

"Lady Artemis." Thalia said. "I want to join the hunt." Artemis nodded.

"I think you know the oath, already." Artemis said. Thalia nodded.

"I pledge myself to Lady Artemis..."

When Thalia's oath was over she she stood up and hugged me and Percy.

"I-I thought you couldn't have relationships with men." Said Percy, blushing.

"I'm hugging my friends, baka."

"Baka?"

"Idiot, in japanese." I said. "Long story."

"-Cough cough-" Zeus. "Now... Will you please explain me how did you actually kill a god, Johnson?"

"Well," I started. "As you might know, the golden blood, Ichor, has regenerative proprierties, right?"

The gods nodded.

"If anything stabs a god in any place, even the heart, the Ichor will regenerate it, as it detects there is a part of the body that was damaged. But, if there is an actual heartstop the Ichor won't detect anything damaged nor missing, naturally it won't do anything. The blood will stop circulating, leaving the body of the god totally mortal and vulnerable to anything, but with the heart stopped the god will eventually die. So I killed Shinigami by making his heart stop."

"And how did you do that?" Asked Zeus.

"There's an optical vein that goes from the left eye all the way to the heart, and if the eye is pressed with enough strengh it provokes a heartstop. So I killed him by piercing his eye with my right index finger. That's pretty much it." I finished.

There was silence in the room.

"You gods," I said with a smirk. "Are more mortal than you think."

"Vicent Johnson," Athena said. "You're a genius."

I smirked at Annabeth, who just crossed her arms, closed her eyes and moved her head to the right making a 'Hmph' sound.

"Is there anything you want, Namikaze?" Zeus asked. I thought a bit.

"All I want, old man," Zeus flinched. "Is a proper funeral for my friend, Zacharias Tholmen-Uchiha, who sacrificed himself for me."

"Very well, your friend will have his funeral. But first, the celebrations." Zeus said.

"Hey, what about the Ophiotaurus?" Asked Percy.

"He's already up there, son." Poseidon said, pointing at the ceiling. We looked up and saw the Ophiotaurus in a sphere of water, swimming.

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Perrrrrrrrcy!" 'Guess who' said, running towards us.

"Hey, G-man!/Hey, Goat boy." Me, Percy and Thalia, Annabeth said.

"Oh, I've been worried sick about you gu-"

"Uh? Where am I?" Asked a just-came-to Zoe. I helped her up.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hey Percy, later we give her classes of "English nowadays", right?" I said. Percy nodded.

"Well, now let the party begin, right?" Grover said.

:::::

Hey, if you ever have an option to choose which kind of party ya want, choose the Olympian kind of party.

The music style was: whatever you want (I chose Punk/Rock style) as people hear different kind of styles but with the same rithym, so there weren't people arguing over wanting one song or another, only arguing about turning up the volume.

"Perseus Jackson!" A voice I recognized as Jane's said behind me and Percy, who were doing a competition of who drank more nectar without getting incinerated. We turned around and saw there was a bit of smoke going up Jane's head.

I put my hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Good luck." I said and took _several_ steps back.

Jane then slapped Percy across the face.

"Nothing! You gave me no warning you were going away, you left no letter, you didn't IM me! I thought you were dead, dam! And how did your eyes change? Are you blind or something?"

She then leaned in and kissed him. I laughed my soul off because of that.

"Hey, seriously Perce. How did your eyes change? I only recognized you because of your facial expression!" Jane said.

"Jane, I'm not sure," I said. "But I have a good guess. Look, I'm sure you, Percy, are descendant of the Hyuuga clan. They were, as well as Uchihas, descendants of Apollo, because, as him, they can 'see everything'. Percy, if you please..."

"'kay."

Percy's Byakugan (Translation: white eyes) activated, the veins around his eyes popping up.

"Like that," I said. "He can see several miles in all directions, excet for a single weak point at the back of his head."

"Hey, it's true!"

"Yeah, I know it is. Anyways, he is a descendant of the Hyuuga clan by his mother's part, but the Byakugan-his eyes-was mostly lost. I think the Byakugan woke up when he was doing the fucking great effort of lifting the sky."

"You lifted the sky and you didn't tell me?!" Jane screamed.

"Uh, yeah, kind of." He answered.

I didn't know why, but Percy had the gift of softing up the scary parts.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my right shouler. I turned around to see Zeus looking at me and smiling. Wait. _Zeus_? _Smiling_? I had to get to a psychologist. I must be seeing things.

"Vice," He said. "Care to follow me?"

I did what he said as I didn't want to get myself blown up. We got out of the Party Room and we walkedside by side down a street. Zeus then suddenly stopped. I stopped as well.

"What is it?" I asked. Zeus looked at me. He was taller than me by at least a head. I didn't know why, but his face looked familiar.

"Vice, you didn't recognize me yet, did you?" He asked.

"You look kind of familiar."

"Vice, I gave you your name. I'm your father."

My only thought was: Thanks gods he isn't Darth Vader. So the thing I said was:

"Uh..."

Zeus chuckled at this.

"You want to know why I didn't claim you, right?"

"Yeah, right, whatever."

"I didn't claim you because It would be too pollemic. Besides, you're younger than Percy, right?"

"For one day."

"But you're still younger than him, so unless something happens, you won't be the kid of the prophecy."

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

Zeus chuckled once again.

"Before, son, you were too cheerful and you didn't know how to keep a secret." Dam. What he said was right. "But now, you're a man, and even killed Shinigami, a god! You found out how to kill a god in less than two years while people thought we, gods and Titans in general, were totally immortal since beginning of time. Even we thought! You've defeated Ares when you were twelve and learnt the most powerful and devastating technique ever made by a mortal when you were thirteen. As Athena says, son, you're a genius. I have no doubt that when you turn sixteen you'll be even more powerful than me and my brothers toghether. I've got faith in you, son. Now go live your youth while you still have it." He finished. I smiled.

"Thanks... Dad."

Then I ran towards the gods' party room. When I was about to open the door and I was already hearing the Punk/Rock in my ears my dad stopped me.

"Oh, and Vice!" He called. I turned around.

"Yeah, dad?"

"You have my blessing with the Annabeth girl!"

I nodded.

"Thanks!"

I then opened the door to the party room and ran towards Annabeth to invite her to a dance.

:::::

When we got to half-blood hill I was expecting Thalia and Zach to be there, but I knew I wouldn't see them in a long time. Specially Zach. In excange, Zoe was there with us now. She and Anna turned out to be really good friends. Zoe got nervous with all the boys at CHB at first, but then got used to it and I think she now has a little crush on an Apollo kid.

About the Apollo cabin...

"Hey Vice, where's Zach?" Lee Fletcher, the conselour of the Apollo cabin asked me. I got a sad expression in my face, then put my hand on Lee's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, Lee... I hope he is now in Elysum." I said. He pressed his lips together.

"I see..." He said and walked away. I looked down. Zach's funeral would be in two days.

:::::

That night, while me and Annabeth were in the sing-along in the amphiteather we noticed Percy and Nico were missing, but Jane must've noticed it first, because at that same second she got to us.

"Percy's missing!" She said from behind us.

"Yeah, we kind of noticed that one second ago." Said Anna. "Both him and Nico."

"You saw where they went?" I asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be talking to you, would I?"

"Good point."

"Hey, Vice, can't you kind of track Percy?" Jane asked.

"... I'm not totally sure it'll work, but I'll try."

I had never tried, but having wind nature chakra I think I could use the wind to track people. I focused in the breeze that was passing by us and closed my eyes. I felt myself in the wind. Everything the wind hit I knew was there, until the wind hit two people that were arguing in the dining pavillion. I opened my eyes.

"I think I found them. Come." I said.

I then grabbed Anna and Jane by the hand and ran towards the dining pavillion.

We arrived too late.

When we got to where I had sensed them I saw Percy standing there with an anourmous crack near his feet.

"Percy," Said Jane. "What happened, exactly?"

"Nico." He said. "He's a son of Hades."

:::::

I know, I know. I asked for a proer funeral to Zach, but I didn't assist the funeral. Instead I stayed in CHB's shore, staring at the ocean.

"Can I take a sit?"

I turned around to see Zoe standing there.

"Sure." I said. She sat at my side.

"Why aren't th-you at your friend's funeral?" She asked.

"... It's too painful to go there. We only got to know eachother for less then two weeks, but he turned out to be my best friend ever." I chuckled. "That Uchiha..."

"I know how it is to lose someone you love."

"I'm sure you do."

I looked at her and noticed a tear going down her right cheek. I wiped it off.

"Thank you." She said. I decided not to ask who she had lost.

"Don't worry." I said. "You're beggining a new life. People care for you."

She then hugged me, and I hugged her back.

I think I couldn't be any happier. I had Anna back and I had a new best friend. But I didn't let that delight me. I knew a war was coming, and that I should train Percy and find out any other descendants. For that, I would skip this school semester travelling the world in search for descendants to help us in the war. I knew it would be a long road to travel, but hey! Being the son of the lord of the sky helps you a bit, right?

**That's the end, guys! If there are any typos missing, blame my aunt's laptop's keyboard!**

**Oh, and yeah. Review, please!**


End file.
